narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Inodai Yamanaka
Inodai Yamanaka, medic ninja and uncle of Ino. A member of the Yamanaka Clan, he is the sensei of Team 12 . Background He is Yamanaka Inoichi 's younger brother and has always felt like less than him. His overbearing father dotted more over Inoichi, the older one, so his mother took it upon herself to make Inodai a stronger person, for she too was a rather shy person. Inodai learned to trust and love his mother more than anyone else in the world, besides Inoichi whom he idolised. He grew up with his brother, and was often bullied for his feminin face and hair, so he was very quiet and secluded in the academy. The bullies would call him "Kunoichi slut", this made him very timid. He greatly resembled a woman, this resulted in Might Guy asking him out on a date, but Inodai declined as politely as he could and told him he was a boy. He actually became friends with Izumo and Kotetsu, but they didn't become very close. He was also good friends with Umino Iruka Umino . But his most significant friends were Riko, Saigo Kaminaga, Makoto, and Yoruha Shin , the five remain friends for the rest of their lives. They saved him from some bullies and became his life friends.He soon saw Riko as a sister figure, and considered her his best friend. He graduated the academy at age 9, and was placed in a team with Riko and Saigo, and Yuki Nagi as their sensei. They did the Bell Chalenge, in which Inodai gets tied to a post. He also seemed to be the weakest of the team. Due to his lack of skills, no family member wanted, and his mother couldn't, to train his Yamanaka still, until Inoichi found time to help him. He took part in the Chuunin exams with his two team mates. He uses his Body Switch Technique Mind Body Switch Technique against his first opponent and won. He, however fails the next part and is sent to hospital for some time with two broken legs and a fractured wrist. His sensei Yuki explains to him that he only one the first part of the exam due to the fact that his opponent didn't have a strong will and Inodai made him give up the fight. She tells him that he wasn't ready to be a Chunin yet, but tells him he'll be there soon to cheer him up. As he grew up, he became more attracted to men than women. He also developped his abilities, especialy his Yamanaka abilities, but due to his high amount of chakra, it proved to be difficult to use. He was often known as the "Runt" of the Yamanaka clan. Post-War During the Attack of the Nine tails, Inodai and his peers were barred from joining the other jounin in defending the village for safety reasons. Because of this, his brother Inoichi got one of the medical dogs to be his sensei. The dog's name was Kō Hayabusa, a large brown dog with pink flowers on his coat. Once Inodai learned the basics of medical and some slightly more advanted, Inodai's sensei died fighting the Kyuubi. It was severe blow to Inodai, but he was still able to carry out life normally. Unknown to the young Yamanaka, his sensei was alive and in a coma. He shows to be very patient and a good teacher, but refused all proposals to become a sensei. He contemplated joining the ANBU, but finaly decided to further his medical skills. He trains for some time with his old friend Shizune , and with her help, he becomes more calm and cared less about how people thought of him.He grows his hair long and it reaches past his knees in no time. He worked in the academy for some time teaching sensory jutsu on Mondays and Fridays, and so he became friends with many of the teachers there. Due to his lack of a back-bone, his classes were always badly behaved, namely Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki , Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka , Akimichi Choji Akimichi , Nara Shikamaru Nara , Hitomi Toho Shuzoko , Hakuro Hyuga and Sukuno Nagi . This led him to quit his job. His sensei Yuki fell pregnant for triplets, so Inodai Saigo and Riko were promised they'd each teach one when they became sensei themselves. They also had the inevitable task of babysitting them. Once he turned 23, he finaly gave in a accepted to teach young ninja, and he is said to be the second youngest sensei in Konoha. He was given Hitomi Shuzoko, Sukuno Nagi and Hakuro Hyuga as students, at first he disliked them due to their behaviour back in the academy, especially Hitomi with her love for pranks, but learns to like them and treat them as his own childen. It is noted that he likes to spoil his niece, up to a point where it annoys his brother. He grows to like men once he turns jounin, and grows a crush on Yoruha Shin . He then starts to care more about his looks, especialy if team 12 and 15 work together. Personality As a child, he was very shy and timid due to bullying, he was also very quiet and secretive. Growing up he became more calm and observant. He shows to like studying and training. He is also very patient and level headed. He finds it hard to enter large groups of people and is rather frightened by Tsunade. He shows easily emotion, and is a very emotional person. He also has a fanboy nature to him. He squees and shakes his head with his hands on his cheeks often, if he flirted with by Yoruha, or if he is told that his team and Yoruha's would be working together. He also has a great adoration for his older brother, and often get discouraged if he doesn't reach his father's expectation. Inodai is also prone to speaking his mind without properly thinking, which leads to some very awkward and embarassingg situations that are difficult to get out of. He is easy to take advantage of, but keeps hiswitss about him while fighting. Appearance He has pale skin, somewhat attractive but feminin face with green eyes. He has long pale blond hair tied in a low pony tail, reaching below his knees. He wears the jounin vest over a white, short sleeved t-shirt with the typical trousers and shinobi sandals. He wears a small earing on his left ear. His Hitai-ate is on his forehead. He is noted to be very short in height, being the shortest of all the Naruto sensei, male and female included.He got most of his looks from his mother Miharu, such as his eyes and hair colour. When he was younger, his hair was much shorter and less well kept. He wore a light green hoodie with red zips over a torso fishnet. He sported the normal shoes and shuriken pack with dark grey shorts with pockets. He wore his hitai-ate around his neck. He looked like a girl, this led to bullying and the nick name Kunoichi Slut. As a Chunin, he wore similar clothes to his Genin days. He kept his green hoodie with red zips and his hitai ate around his neck, but he changed the trousers to navy blue ones with bandages around his ankles. His hand was longer too, reaching past his shoulders. Abilities He uses possession techniques like his brother and niece. He is proved to have a great amount of chakra, much more than most of the others of his generation. He also uses plenty of taijutsu, so can relate to Hitomi and Hakuro about that a lot. He is skilled in medical jutsu and often works with Tsunade, Sakura and Ino. He helps Ino with her medical and possession Jutsu during the time skip. Status Inodai uses Yamanaka clan jutsu, like his brother and niece. The first of these jutsus he uses is the Body Switch Technique Mind Body Switch Technique that he used during the Chunin exams. It is noted that he is much weaker than Inoichi and has a rather weak body, as well as short stature. Ninjustu Inodai uses his clan's techniques, making his strong point his ninjutsu. His body becomes very vulrebal when using the Mind Contol Jutsu. He is known for being able to use the mind possesion techniques on animals as well as people. Medical Ninjutsu Inodai learns Medical Ninjutsu with a dog sensei named Ko Hayabusa . As a child he had good chakra control, and he soon mastered the technique, as well as teach some skills to Ino. Although, his skills have not been explored in depth, Inodai has been known to be able to diagnose very severe attacks. He is later placed in the medical division during the Fourth Great Shinobi War for this trait. However, he never learned about poisons due to his master's death, and he refused to lean medical ninjutsu from anyone else. He is skilled in making herbal remedies and medicines, which proved to be useful while he worked at the academy because he'd often look after students who had hurt themselves playing. His sensei Hayabusa was a ninken, and he used his front paws and tail to perform healing. Both at the same time. Hayabusa had a strong beleif that Inodai could do that too using his hair, but he never managed to teach him. Inodai learns how years later once his hair is much longer. He could send chakra down his long hair and use it to cure two people at once. Taijutsu Although not much is known about his Taijutsu, he has proved that he can handle himself well in a fight without using his Ninjutsu, this trait he might have learned from his student Hitomi. Though he is a support ninja aswel as a medical one, he won't hesitate to fight head on his opponent. As a genin he never used any taijutsu, and was against all forms of physical violence of the sort. His master Hayabusa makes him realise the importance of it, and he learns more about Taijutsu. Summoning Abilities For a short time, Inodai had a ninja dog summon. He had sworn an oath in blood to his sensei Ko Hayabusa. However, this techinique could also work against him because Hayabusa could also use the summon jutsu on Inodai. Hayabusa was a Yamanaka clan dog, and his medical jutsu could rival with that of Sakura. But, Hayabusa dies shortly before the Naruto Series begins in Pre-Shippuden. Chakra Control Ever since the academy, Inodai has been very skilled at precise chakra control, even better than Shippuden Sakura's. Many people recognized him for that talent and his sensei knew that Inodai possessed a great amount of chakra, far more than his two team mates. He later used this ability for his Medical Ninjutsu. His skills became so good that he found a way to fuse his long hair with chakra. Doing this, he could use his hair as a third arm and hand, used for attack and medical ninjutsu. He learned to control his chakra pony-tail like it was a real hand and often weilded a kunai with it, and use it as rope to tie up ennemies before another ninja could interogate them. Body Alteration Throughout his time with Hayabusa, he eventually agree to have his body altered to enhance his shinobi abilities. He was prone to panic attacks, thus breaking his consentration, so Hayabusa installed patches of liquid in his sides, that would calm his panic attacks. Also, he was given over 100 shots of animal genes to enhance different things. Ninken genes and Neko genes were both given to enhance his sence of smell and awereness, so that he can sence chakra much better than others, besides cats. Part 1 Introduction Arc He is first introduced before the Chunin exams with his two old team mates. When Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha insults Sukuno Nagi and his two brothers, the three attack him but Inodai Riko and Saigo step in and stop from before they can even touch him. They then introduce themselves before taking their leave. Inodai later speaks to Kakashi in chapter 71 about Ino, where it is reveiled that he is her uncle and that he showed her a few techiniques for the exams. During Hitomi's first fight against Chīsana, he noted that Hitomi was almost constantly using Taijutsu instead of her Bukijutsu. He seemed very pleased when Hitomi and Sukuno both passed their first fights, and had a sad smile when Hakuro and did his best to try and comfort his student. During Hitomi's second fight against Kitomi, he is sitting beside Anra, Kitomi's sensei. The two are very surprised when the twins both decide to use their summoning jutsu, and talk to each other about the Toho clan's abilities. When Neji Hyuga was sent into a blind rage and tried to kill Hinata, Inodai helped stop him with Guy Kakashi Kurenai and Hayate. He and his team are later sent on a mission to help Hitomi's father transport Sake, and they pass by Naruto and Jiraya. Jiraya explains to them about Tsunade, and Inodai comments that he would prefer Yondaime to her. Invasion Of Konoha Arc. Inodai is not shown during this time, only present at the funeral where he places his hand on Ino's shoulder, but says nothing but has a grieved expression present on his face. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc Inodai is seen fighting beside Izumo and Kotetsu to protect Konoha, and is worrying about his niece's safety, and uses his Possession jutsu to protect Izumo from an enemy water attack. But he is not seen for a long time during this Arc. He can later be seen attending Tsunade's inauguration ceremony as the new Hokage, along with several other villagers. After Sasuke and Sawaii leave Konoha, team 12 decide to divise and train seperatly. Ino tells Naruto Sakura and Sai that she trained with him during the time-skip, and states that he was often in the clouds, thinking of something or someone else. Sakura and Ino ask him who or what it was later, but he refuses to tell them. During the timeskip He trains with his niece during the time that Naruto had departed from Konoha. He often saw two of his students, Hakuro and Sukuno, but never Hitomi. He often seemed distracted during the training lessons, but none the less helped Ino improve. Part 2 Sasuke And Sai Arc Inodai is reunited with his students after Team Kakashi and Team Guy return from Suna. He looks increadibly shocked at the growth of his students and tests them with the two bells they have to retreive from him. He notes to have more difficulty keep track of the three of them than before, and looks very impressed at what they could do. He is told by Ino that Sai called her beautiful, he seems rather taken back by this and asks her if she was ready to have a boyfriend. Sukaku and Mi Arc Inodai's team were assigned to protect a young girl named Mi Izumi from the Village Hidden in the Stars, who was said have the One Tail inside of her. He let her stay in his house, and she'd often forget about him and critizedd him when he tried to be hospital, and snapped at him a number of times. On teirr way back, they were met by Itachi, and Inodai bravely takes him on to try and protect his students and Mi. Itachi quickly beats Inodai, and he suffers damage to the head. He talks to the Solkage when they take Mi back, despite his head injuries, and they remained there for a while before returning back. Three Tails Arc Invasion Of Pein Arc After Jiraya's death, Inodai assists Sakura and Shikamaru to try and figure out the coded message on Fukasaku's back. But he is later send away by Tsunade to help in the hospital to care for a patient whom had just woken up from a coma. He does as he is told and goes, and finds to his shock his old sensei Hayabusa. He is at first very tearful about it, but is scolded by Hayabusa for being a cry-baby. Inodai, along with Hitomi, Hayabusa and Ino, were saved by one of Tsunade's summons when Konoha was destroyed by Pein. He helps Sakura and Sawaii heal Hinata after almost loosing her life to save Naruto and watches as a defeated Pein revives all those who died during his attack. When Naruto returns to Konoha return to Konoha, Inodai is seen standing beside Yoruha, seemingly blushing. He latter shakes Naruto's hand and thanks him for saving the village. Konoha History Arc Inodai barely appears during this time, but has a filler episode. He, Kakashi, Might Guy, Asuma and Yoruha spend some time at a hot spring. While in it, Kakashi comments on Inodai, saying that he "Really was a man after all", Inodai looked very offened by this, but his anger dissapears when Yoruha flirts with him and compliments his body. His reaction to this is taking his small towel from his head and burrying his flushed face in it and scream slightly into it, forgetting that others were around. Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage surprised Inodai and his team. He also seemed rather surprised that Danzo had ordered to kill Sasuke and remember that Ino crushed on him. These words pass through his mind "Poor Ino-chan, wasn't Sasuke-kun her crush, I would hate it if my crush had been sentenced to death..." His face then heats up and he lightly punched a table in front of him, saying that he shouldn't be thinking of that. Chikara Arc Adventures At Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Inodai and his team along with other ninja participate the war without heasitation. However, Inoichi was against Inodai taking part in the war, believing he wasn't strong enough and was worried for his younger brother's safety. Inodai desides to fight Inoichi, if he won he would take part in the war, but if he lost he wouldn't be able to. The two brothers fight, where Inoichi shows from the start to finish that he was supperior. But, Inodai proves to be a good opponent to Inoichi. At the end of the battle, Inodai falls unconcious on his brother's shoulder, and he is allowed to participate in the war. He is placed under the Fifth Division where he mostly assists as a medic and healing in the Medical Devision. He is tricked by a Zetsu deguised as a Leaf Ninja, and is sent to a fauls location to retreive some medical tools. He is ambused by Zetsu and manages to fight off many, but they prove to be too many for him. He is saved by Yoruha and Hitomi, altough Yoruha is injured during the fight and Inodai heals him, while secretly placing a love letter behind his Hitai-ate. If Yoruha has read it or not in uncomfirmed. Inodai is scolded by Inoichi after returning, but the argument turns into the brother becoming closer together. Ten Tails Revival Arc He stayed in the medical wings throughout the war. He is present to protect it and became very surprised when he saw lots of old ninja he once knew. He doesn't seem fased that Sasuke had returned, but shows that he is happy for Naruto Sakura and Sawaii, three who were very close to him. He uses his chakra to help Ino while she takes control of Obito, he later also aids her in connecting to the five Kage. He is sent with Yoruha were sent to where the Intelligence Division was, but they were forced to stop. The Ten Tailed Beast destroyed the divisonn, killing everyone in it, only Inodai and Yoruha were spared due to their distance. Inodai watches in horror at the sight before him, and screams his brother's name tearfully. Yoruha tries to comfort him, and the two finally admit their feelings for the other. Quotes *(To Kakashi) "Ino is my niece, I taught her all that." *(To Yuki) "Sensei... please forgive me... again..." *(To himself) "Hitomi may be strong physically, but her speed is too low to keep up with Kitomi, but that might be her key to winning." *(To Riko) "I-I guess your students are very talented, right?" *(To Tsunade) "W-we accept the two team mission, T-Tsunade-sama!" *(To himself) "M-my goodness, he is amazing..." *(To himself) "No! Don't you dare think about such things!" *(To Inoichi) "I have to take part in this war, Ichi-nii! I have to be strong for the village!" *(To Yoruha) "I-I beleive that you are the best shinobi I've ever met..." *(To Ko Hayabusa) "No! No! No! Don't leave me! You can't leave me, sensei!" Trivia *Ino, meaning "boar" and Dai meaning "last born", so his name became Inodai. And "Yamanaka" meaning "in the middle of the mountain". *He crushes on Yoruha Shin *Inodai Yamanaka is gay *He used to play with Ino when she was little *Acording to data books: **Inodai's hobbies are sewing and cultivating flowers **His favorite food is Bean soup **In first Shippuden data book, he wishes to fight Saigo, but in the second no one. **He has completed 70 official missions in total. Reference Yoruha Shin belongs to SawaiiStillDoll on Deviantart Gallery Chibi inodai by tamandomar4ever-d79t3ht.jpg Chunin inodai screenshot by tamandomar4ever-d7bz80j.jpg Chuunin inodai by tamandomar4ever-d7mg8wt.jpg IMG 0021.jpg Inodai yamanaka by tamandomar4ever-d75wtrh.jpg Nani by tamandomar4ever-d7fwuw3.jpg Ready for the war by tamandomar4ever-d79skax.jpg Scan 23.jpeg Scan 24.jpeg Scan 27.jpeg Watashi ga tatakau koto ni naru by tamandomar4ever-d7gcown.jpg Young inodai yamanaka by tamandomar4ever-d7a18ig.jpg Chibi inodai by tamandomar4ever-d79t3ht.jpg Chunin inodai screenshot by tamandomar4ever-d7bz80j.jpg Chuunin inodai by tamandomar4ever-d7mg8wt.jpg IMG 0021.jpg Inodai yamanaka by tamandomar4ever-d75wtrh.jpg Nani by tamandomar4ever-d7fwuw3.jpg Ready for the war by tamandomar4ever-d79skax.jpg Scan 23.jpeg Scan 24.jpeg Scan 27.jpeg Watashi ga tatakau koto ni naru by tamandomar4ever-d7gcown.jpg Young inodai yamanaka by tamandomar4ever-d7a18ig.jpg Chibi inodai by tamandomar4ever-d79t3ht.jpg Chunin inodai screenshot by tamandomar4ever-d7bz80j.jpg Chuunin inodai by tamandomar4ever-d7mg8wt.jpg IMG 0021.jpg Inodai yamanaka by tamandomar4ever-d75wtrh.jpg Nani by tamandomar4ever-d7fwuw3.jpg Ready for the war by tamandomar4ever-d79skax.jpg Scan 23.jpeg Scan 24.jpeg Scan 27.jpeg Watashi ga tatakau koto ni naru by tamandomar4ever-d7gcown.jpg Young inodai yamanaka by tamandomar4ever-d7a18ig.jpg